It Takes Two
by MSTGurl
Summary: Trunks saves a girl from a fate worst than death. Your typical boy saves girl, girl comes to live with him, they fall in love... with a twist. Warning: contains brief ATTEMPTED rape...
1. Saved

It Takes Two…  
  
Chapter: The Rescue  
  
AN: This fic has some non-descriptive attempted rape in it, so if you don't like it, don't read it. It's simple. And I need the rape to get to the plot. There are no pairings except Trunks/Willow. R&R!  
  
  
  
Willow sat below the tree reading her story. She was reading "20,000 Leagues under the Sea" and was enjoying it a lot. Suddenly a small breeze came up, blowing her shoulder length pink-orange hair off of her shoulders. Then she looked up to see a shadow hovering over her. Her brown eyes looked up to see a man 2 times her height.  
  
"Hello, ma'am. May I take you?" he asked. Willow still stared, confused as ever.  
  
"Excuse me?" He didn't respond. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her over his shoulder so that her face was to his rear. As he walked, his hands caressed her long, bare legs.  
  
"Let me go! Get off me!" she cried, as loud as was possible.  
  
"But why, when I'm going to pleasure you beyond relief?" he asked sarcastically. She screamed even louder, but since she was in an old, peaceful, abandoned park, she knew that her efforts would be in vain.  
  
"Let me go you bastard!" she yelled, getting frustrated. They neared an abandoned house, there were man in these woods, and slammed her on her back on the ground. She reeled in pain. He gave her no time to recover. He straddled her waist and pressed his lips hard against hers. He used his tongue to part her lips and shoved it in her mouth. Willow tried to pull away but he was much larger than her. When he broke away from her, he spoke gruffly.  
  
"If you don't whine I'll let you live a little longer. But, don't get cocky, and don't think I won't mind raping a dead girl." He said, pushing his lips to hers again. This time his hand was slowly moving up her shirt…  
  
Willow couldn't believe he had said that to her. But she couldn't believe what he was doing either. She continued struggling, but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway. Willow didn't even notice though, she was too worried about to get out of her mess. But the man sure did. He pulled himself away from her and looked at the guy.  
  
"Hey! Can't you see I'm busy here. Go away." He yelled to the person. Willow didn't even look; she was exhausted and couldn't even move.  
  
"It seems to me that this young lady doesn't seem to be enjoying this as much as you do." The person in the doorway said. So it was a boy. Willow could tell by his voice. Maybe he'd save her and turn on her and do the same when it was fit for him. But she'd much rather be raped by this guy than the huge one.  
  
The boy stepped out of the shadows. His hair was short and lavender colored, and had blue eyes that shone like glass. He wore a black tank top and black pants. He had on a blue jacket, too, with a symbol that said "Capsule Corp." on it. The man that was on top of her stood up and walked slowly toward the stranger in the doorway.  
  
"A kid, huh? Well, if you're nice, I'll share her with you." The man said, laughing huskily. The boy didn't even look at him. He walked towards Willow and picked her up. She didn't even move. He turned around and as he watched the huge guy staring in awe, he smirked.  
  
"Why don't you go find a girlfriend the old fashioned way. I'll take care of her." He walked right out of the place, without another word.  
  
The man stood in awe as the boy left with his prey in his arms.  
  
"You jerk! Go get your own! She's mine! I was bored!" he pulled out a gun and aimed at the boy. Again, the boy didn't turn. When the man pulled the trigger the boy lifted only a hand to grab the bullet, which he crushed and dropped on the ground. Again, the rapist stood in awe.  
  
"Wha-what are you?" he stuttered.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." The boy said before grabbing the sword from his back and slicing him in half.  
  
"Now, you're not bored anymore." The boy whispered before heading home with the asleep girl in his arms.  
  
  
  
AN: It'll get much more interesting soon! Please R&R! 


	2. Introductions

It Takes Two  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
AN: That first chapter was angsty, I must admit, but this one should be much more entertaining! R&R!  
  
  
  
When Willow woke up, the same mysterious boy was carrying her. He greeted her with a smile and she looked up at him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Trunks."  
  
"Oh. Well you can put me down now. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself." She said, sticking her chin up.  
  
"I don't think so." Something about his tone scared her. Maybe he was going to rape her. She wasn't about to stick around and find out.  
  
"Let me go you pervert! Put me down right now!" she squirmed and Trunks threw her over his shoulder so that her head was facing his back.  
  
"I'm trying to help you. I'm taking you to my mom, ok?" He responded, annoyed. "I'm not trying to rape you. If you want to stay out here in the woods and risk getting raped by some other loser, go right ahead."  
  
She looked at him hard.  
  
"I'm just asking for you to put me down! Geez! I know how to walk!" she retorted. She banged her fists on his back, hoping he would let go. It didn't bother Trunks at all, seeing that he was a saiyan. After a while of banging, she finally gave up and stopped.  
  
"So where are we going anyway?" Willow asked him, hoping she wouldn't regret the answer. She rested her head in her hands, despite the fact that she was positioned vertically. She leaned her elbows on his back.  
  
"Capsule Corp Headquarters." He replied. That surprised her.  
  
"Why? Do you have a friend there?" Willow asked. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I live there. With my mom. 'Course she's in a different capsule."  
  
"You live at Capsule Corp? Who are you to Bulma Briefs than? Your aunt or something?" Trunks smirked.  
  
"Not exactly." Was all he said. She eyed him curiously.  
  
After a while Willow started to get bored and noticed his sword.  
  
"Oh! What's this?" she asked, toying with the case for his sword.  
  
"Don't touch the sword or you're walking!" Trunks said grumpily.  
  
"That's what I wanted in the first place…" Willow mumbled. Trunks continued onward until a band of men stopped him. It was about 5 of them.  
  
"Wow! Where are you goin' with that hot chick? We'll just take her off your hands." One of them said. The others laughed.  
  
"I don't really think so." Trunks said, pulling a strand of hair behind his ear. His expression changed to a frown.  
  
"Yeah! Now get out of the way! I've got blood rushing to my head here, jerks! Let him through!" Willow yelled angrily.  
  
"Shut up." Trunks whispered to her.  
  
"Fine." She crossed her arms. He smiled at her and turned back to the guys before them. He started in their direction. One of them tried to grab Willow but Trunks elbowed him in the gut and kneed another without even redirecting his gaze.  
  
"You'll regret that, punk!" the three that were left yelled angrily. Trunks pulled out his sword and quickly vanquished the thugs. Willow looked on in awe.  
  
"Wow. You're not half bad." She yawned. "Thanks, Trunks." She sighed. Trunks whipped the blood off the end of his sword and put it back in its case.  
  
*  
  
"So you never told me your name." Trunks stated to the girl on his shoulder.  
  
"Willow." Trunks nodded and the two of them reached the end of the forest. Where they exited was a huge lot of buildings as far as they could see. Willow maneuvered her head around Trunks' body to see the Capsule Corporation. Though her view was distorted and upside-down, she could still see what lied in front of her.  
  
"You live here?" she asked, amazed. Trunks nodded and walked into the 3rd building on the left. Trunks took out a key and opened the front door. He walked into the beautifully furnished house and into a hallway.  
  
"You should sleep. I'll bring my mom over tomorrow morning." Willow didn't hear a word he said. She was too busy looking at the great house Trunks lived in. When he took her into his bedroom, however, she was not so calm.  
  
"You have cool house, Trunks, but… Hey! What the hell are you doing?" she screamed at him.  
  
"I told you, you need rest. Just lay down and go to sleep." He pulled her off his shoulder and gently placed her in his bed. She gasped softly and stared at him but didn't struggle again.  
  
"Promise you won't do anything…" Willow pleaded. Trunks smiled.  
  
"I promise. You can count on me." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, pulled the covers on her, and exited the room. Willow started to wonder if he was really that bad after all…  
  
  
  
AN: Hope ya liked it! R&R! More soon! I promise! 


	3. More than a Girl

It Takes Two  
  
Chapter 3: More than a Girl  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter contains sexual content, though nothing happens and it won't. This fic will never contain any lemons, but maybe a lime, lol. I can't resist. But nothing more sexual than the first chapter. R&R peoples!  
  
  
  
Willow awoke to a wonderful aroma. She smelled freshly made pancakes and bacon. As her hunger caught up to her, she quickly jumped out of Trunks' bed and ran down the steps as fast as she could.  
  
When she reached the bottom, she saw Trunks in the kitchen and thought about turning around. After all, Trunks was a guy, and most guys couldn't cook, especially teenage guys. And, if he really was going to rape her, he might try to poison her to get it. But she wiped the last thought for her mind as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Trunks didn't even notice her coming in. He was quietly humming to himself and Willow almost cracked up when she noticed he was wearing an apron. She tapped him on the shoulder and looked down at it, so he would catch the hint.  
  
"Don't say a word… I can make you cook, you know. And you have no clue what bacon can do to your clothes!" he defended himself. Willow still giggled. Trunks cursed to himself a few times under his breath. This made Willow giggle even more.  
  
She took a seat down at the table and watched as Trunks added several spices to her food. Maybe he really was…NAH. She erased the thought from her head.  
  
"And I'm not trying to drug you." Trunks said quickly. Was she really that transparent? When Trunks was done, he quickly removed the apron and they both ate a quiet breakfast.  
  
"My mother is coming in about a hour to check you out. Then after that, you can go home, if you want." Trunks said, getting annoyed at the silence.  
  
"Ok. Listen, I want to thank you. I know I haven't been very trusting towards you, so I just-" Trunks cut her off.  
  
"Shut up. Don't worry about it." He said kindly, despite the fact that the statement shut up wasn't very polite. He stood up when they were both finished and went up to his room.  
  
"I'll be right back. Gotta go change into some real clothes." He said quickly.  
  
When she was done, Willow stood up and leaned against the door of Trunks' bedroom. She could hear him shuffling about inside. When he opened the door she came spilling into his room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Sitting here? Got a problem with that?" she answered rudely.  
  
"Is that so? Or are you just spying on me to see my hot body?" Trunks joked.  
  
"If I saw you naked, it'd give me nightmares!" Willow retorted. Trunks snorted at her joke.  
  
"Yeah, nightmares about how big I am!" Trunks laughed. Willow started cracking up, as if she were laughing in his face. Trunks stuck out his tongue at her. After they stopped laughing, Trunks slowly sat beside her on the floor.  
  
Willow had the strong urge to punch him for being so perverted, so she did.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Being so gross."  
  
"You think that's gross, huh? Well you ain't seen nothing yet." Trunks playfully punched her back in the shoulder and she grabbed his arm and punched him again. This led to more punches and fighting, and they eventually ended up rolling on the floor play fighting with each other.  
  
"Hold on to me… Put all of your weight on me." Trunks said as he ended up beneath her.  
  
"What? Why?" Willow asked. He didn't answer. Trunks lifted his foot off of the ground and they both rolled down the steps. Trunks was cracking up as Willow screamed her head off.  
  
"It'll be fine if you keep your weight on me!" Trunks laughed at her. When they reached the bottom, Trunks was now on top of her.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he laughed.  
  
"You jerk! That was not funny at all!" Willow cried. Trunks laughed even harder if that was possible. He laughed so hard even Willow started to laugh. Suddenly Trunks stopped. Willow was still laughing. Trunks stared at her. He was suddenly seeing her differently. Her beautiful laugh, her smile, her attitude. It was all so cute to him. And he wasn't sure she was attracted to him, but he liked the thrill of a challenge.  
  
Willow finally noticed the lack of Trunks' laughter and the warmth of his breath on her neck. It sent chills down her spine as their breathing seemed to stop time and create an erotic flow. Trunks brought his face closer to hers so that their foreheads and noses were touching.  
  
"Willow, I have a question." He said. As his lips moved he could feel them brushing against hers.  
  
"Yeah?" she whispered, her lips brushing against his too.  
  
"I think I'm about to kiss you. What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he asked, whispering even quieter than she had.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we just find out?" As soon as she released that statement, Trunks' lips were on hers. His tongue reached into her mouth quickly, caressing every inch of her mouth. His left hand was lost in her beautiful hair and his other hand was holding her up to him. Willow's left hand was in his hair, too, but her left was wrapped around his neck. As the passion in the kiss deepened, Trunks removed his supportive hand from her back and slowly moved up her shirt…  
  
  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! Will Trunks be able to stop himself before Bulma comes home? HMMM, the plot thickens. By the way, the only real plot in this ficcy is how Trunks and Willow come together, it's not really a real plot thing. Anyway, R&R! 


	4. Bulma

It Takes Two  
  
Chapter 4: Bulma  
  
AN: R&R!  
  
  
  
~Last Time~  
  
Trunks' lips were on hers. His tongue reached into her mouth quickly, caressing every inch of her mouth. His left hand was lost in her beautiful hair and his other hand was holding her up to him. Willow's left hand was in his hair, too, but her left was wrapped around his neck. As the passion in the kiss deepened, Trunks removed his supportive hand from her back and slowly moved up her shirt…  
  
~Now~  
  
Willow wanted to cry out in pleasure, but she held it in as long as she could. Trunks' hand was now reaching for the clasp of her bra. Suddenly Willow jumped and Trunks pulled away.  
  
"Sorry," was all he said before he stood up and sat on the couch. He flipped on the TV. After a moment of silence, he added, "well, now I know I'll never do that again." Willow stared at him.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Was it disgusting?" she asked, emphasizing the word disgusting.  
  
"I didn't say that." Trunks said without moving his eyes from the TV.  
  
"Then what are you saying?"  
  
"I wasn't saying anything."  
  
"Then why'd you say it!?"  
  
"I SAID I wasn't doing that again."  
  
"I know what you said! Did you at least feel anything?" Willow asked, sitting beside Trunks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you kiss, you're supposed to feel something. Like a spark lights up in you or something." Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's only in the movies."  
  
"No it's not! It does happen if you are really in love."  
  
"Well, I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
"Then kiss me and tell me if you do feel anything." Trunks gave her a 'look' and ignored her.  
  
"C'mon Trunks! It wasn't that bad, was it? If it was, you sure seemed to be pretty lustful." She joked.  
  
"Never mention that ever again in my presence. Anyway, you can't plan a kiss, it has to be on the spur of the moment!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" And with that, Willow pressed her lips against his softly. Trunks was surprised but didn't push her away.  
  
She slowly straddled his hips and laid on top of him. She started kissing his neck and Trunks relaxed his body in pleasure. When Trunks head the sound of a key slide into the slot of the front door, he quickly pushed Willow away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mom's at the door!" he turned toward the TV and pulled a strand of hair behind his ear. Willow sat up straight and appeared as fixed on the TV as possible.  
  
Bulma entered the room.  
  
"Hey Trunks! How are you sweety?" Trunks smiled at his mother and turned back to the TV. Bulma put down a bag on the table in the kitchen and came back out in the living room.  
  
"So, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Ok then Willow, let me check you out for cuts and bruises. Trunks, go to your room, okay?" Trunks nodded and Bulma checked every inch of Willow.  
  
"Well, you're all set, sweety. You don't have anything wrong." She smiled and yelled towards the stairs. "Trunks, you can come back down!" Trunks bounded down the steps and smiled at his mom.  
  
"I left you some food for the next week in the kitchen, so be sure to put away the eggs and milk now." She walked towards the door and stepped through it. Trunks was about to shut the door when Bulma turned back around.  
  
"See you later, Willow. Oh and Trunks, you really should do something about that hickey on your neck." She smiled strangely and left.  
  
Trunks and Willow's eyes got huge and they looked at each other.  
  
  
  
AN: I loved that ending. Course the story isn't over yet, I couldn't leave ya hanging! The next chapter will be out soon! R&R! 


	5. Aishiteru

It Takes Two  
  
1 Chapter 2: Aishiteru  
  
  
  
AN: I don't want this fic to drag, so this is going to be the final chapter. This is a really short chapter. I am warning you. R&R and tell me if you want a sequel. I've been debating about writing a lot of those lately. Oh, and this chapter is limey! I just had too!  
  
Disclaimer: You are just plain stupid if you think I own DBZ. You are also just plan stupid if you think I own Trunks. You are even stupider if you think I own fanfiction.net. You are smart if you think I own this plot and the character Willow, because you're right.  
  
  
  
~Last Time~  
  
"See you later, Willow. Oh and Trunks, you really should do something about that hickey on your neck." She smiled strangely and left.  
  
Trunks and Willow's eyes got huge and they looked at each other.  
  
~NOW~  
  
"Hickey!? Why didn't you tell me that I have a hickey on my neck!?" Trunks yelled at Willow.  
  
"I didn't notice it! You should have realized it yourself!"  
  
"I can't look without a mirror!"  
  
"Well you think I studied you!?" Willow screamed, getting really upset. Trunks looked at her strangely. He didn't realize that he had yelled at her so loudly. He walked over to her and grabbed her waist. Willow looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said softly. "I love you." He whispered ever so slightly. Willow's eyes widened at the tenderness in his voice. She smiled.  
  
"I love you, too. Though you can be a jerk. Sometimes… Okay, maybe a lot… But you still can be sweet." She leaned back and kissed him.  
  
"You think I'm a jerk…"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just what you think it means!"  
  
"What do I think it means?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
"Yes you do!" They continued arguing that way for hours. Trunks finally let her go and went into the kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
"Trunks, you hungry bastard! Listen to me!" Willow cried, chasing after him.  
  
"I'm hungry… But I'm also hor-"  
  
"You pervert!" Trunks laughed heavily. "You sure are a pervert. But I love you."  
  
"What do you think my mom will say?"  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"About us."  
  
"I dunno. But I don't she'll mind. She seems nice enough." Trunks nodded. He thought so too.  
  
"What about your parents?" he asked. Willow made a strange face. Trunks wanted to ask her about it, but he let it be.  
  
"Who cares? It's fine. My parents aren't with me… Right now."  
  
"Then I'll be your family now." Trunks said sweetly, briefly pulling away form the chicken he was eating, and kissed her.  
  
"You sure can eat." Willow laughed. Trunks ignored her comment. He finished the whole chicken and picked her up, taking her upstairs.  
  
"Where are we going?" Willow asked.  
  
"Where do you think?" he said entering his room, grinning. Willow smiled too. Trunks really wasn't bad after all.  
  
AN: LOL! What'd you think? I already have an idea for the sequel! BWAHAHAHAHA! R&R! Please review people! 


End file.
